Misplaced Prince
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Suho adalah Alien di EXO...setidaknya itu yang diserukan MV Mama. tetapi apa yang terjadi bila 6 ksatria penjaga perdamaian MATO keliru menganggapnya sebagai Pangeran VIXX yang mereka cari-cari dibumi? saat suho kehilangan akal sehatnya,yongguk kehilangan hatinya, daehyun yang tak henti tersenyum, Himchan yang tak henti menggoda.Suho x all
1. Prologue

**Misplaced Prince**

**Summary** : B.A.P turun ke bumi untuk mencari keberadaan pangeran alien dari Planet VIXX Yang kabur dan bersembunyi dibumi. tapi apa yang terjadi apabila mereka keliru menganggap idola bernama "EXO" sebagai target mereka? Terlebih lagi menculik leader EXO yang ternyata hanya manusia biasa? Suho x all

Inspired by VIXX MV xD I Forgot the title of the song but when I saw the MV I just like..

AHA! XD

**Playlist :**

B.A.P – Crush , A-Pink – Hush , VIXX – Super Hero

* * *

**Prologue**

"Komandan Kim Himchan , General Bang Yongguk , Telepathys Jung Daehyun , Macro Robot Project Zelo , Mechanic Jong up dan Dr Youngjae . anda semua dipanggil oleh Her Majesty Divine Sunhwa di altar 4 " Ucap salah satu pegawai kerajaan Mato dengan nada Monoton sambil menyerahkan ke 6 Undangan di tangan Himchan , Himchan yang bingung hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menatap sang pegawai dengan tatapan aneh

"Apa ini misi darurat?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir yang membuat ke 5 pasang mata yang lainya ikut menanti jawaban dari sang pegawai kerajaan

"Bukan…tetapi…

_**Ini misi Perburuan Exclusive"**_

* * *

"Komandan Himchan telah tiba!" teriak salah satu pengawal istana yang berteriak kencang dan bergema keseluruh sudut istana , para menteri , pejabat dan sang ratu pun segera tersenyum ketika mereka melihat ke enam sosok tim penjaga perdamaian Mato itu memasuki istana dengan gagah di layar transparan.

"Sudah kubilang! Anakku akan besar menjadi seseorang yang bermatabat! Tidakah kau lihat betapa gagahnya dia?" pekik Jiyoung yang membangga-banggakan Yongguk didepan Jaejoong , jaejoong tak ingin kalah pun membalas perkataan jiyoung dengan wajah kecut

"Maaf tapi apa matamu itu benar-benar bekerja Jiyoung-sshi? Setahuku anakku Himchan lah yang terlihat lebih bersinar dan menawan diantara mereka berenam!" sahut jaejoong bersemangat yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari jiyoung , Jieun yang melihat ini segera melerai keduanya ketika ia menyadari sunhwa yang dari tadi tertawa melihat tingkah kedua menterinya itu

"u-um…. Jiyoung-sshi…Jaejoong-sshi.."

"APA?!" teriak keduanya yang membuat jieun terkejut

"ra-ratu…her majesty…."

"pfft…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa sunhwa tak kuat ketika ia melihat pipi merah kedua menterinya itu

"a-ah anu..yang mulia maaf ketidak sopanan kami-"

"tak apa , tak masalah , lagipula sudah lama istana yang tua dan dingin ini dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Ah Menteri kwon apa mereka telah hadir?" Tanya sunhwa kepada jiyoung

"tentu , mereka telah hadir , haruskah kami membiarkan mereka masuk ke altar utama yang mulia? Atau anda lebih ingin membiarkan mereka berada di altar tengah?"

"biarkan mereka masuk…

**_Karena ini misi yang sangat penting…"_**

* * *

"Hormat Mato Yang mulia , sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi kami untuk bisa-"

"aigoo-aigoo! Yah! Apakah kau membaca script drama Komanda Himchan? Berhentilah bicara formal seperti itu kepada bibimu sendiri ! dan kalian semua , berhentilah bersujud seperti itu ara? Sekarang ini sudah zamanya demokratis bukan komunis atau sosialis lagi~!" ujar Sunhwa sambil tersenyum yang membuat ke enam sahabat itu terdiam kebingungan

"Um baiklah tapi sebelum itu yang muli-"

"bibi…panggil aku bibi sunhwa" sanggahnya sambil tersenyum lebar

"baiklah , BIBI sunhwa , misi apa yang membuat anda memanggil kami ke altar utama? Bukankah akan lebih mudah bila anda mengirimkan misi lewat transmisi Mato?" Tanya himchan kebingungan yang disertai angukan member yang lain

"Ahem baiklah biar kuberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi , apakalian masih ingat akan pernikahanku dengan Raja VIXX kwanghee?" Tanya sunhwa sambil memperlihatkan gambar kwanghee secara otomatis di layar kaca

"tentu , kami ingat betul apalagi saat celana robek pada pernikahanm-"

"Youngjae!"

"ah..maafkan aku.."

"Ahem… lupakan itu dan betul sekali , dan apa kalian masih ingat kan kalau aku telah mempunyai anak laki-laki yang lebih memilih untuk belajar di Planet VIXX dibandingkan di Mato?" Tanyanya lagi yang kini hanya memperlihat photo bayi kecil dilayar itu

"um..iya? aku dengar ia berada disana untuk melatih kekuatan superheronya..lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"berita buruknya…anak nakal- ahem maksudku anakku yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaat tercinta itu….kabur kebumi tanpa sepengetahuanku dan kwanghee…" jelas sunhwa dengan nada lelah

"EEEH?! Ta-tapi apa kau mempunyai photo ataupun apapun yang dapat membantu kami menemukanya dibumi? Apapun itu yang mulia!" sahut daehyun sedikit panic

"Masalahnya karena selama ini dia diurus oleh kwanghee aku tak dapat mengunjunginya dikarenakan jauhnya planet VIXX dan sibuknya tugasku akhir-akhir ini , tapi yang bisa kupastikan pada kalian adalah..suaranya yang terdengar seperti malaikat !~ indah~ sangat indah~!"

"tapi mana bisa kami menemukanya hanya dengan deskripsi sesedikit itu..!" butt zelo agak frustasi , sunhwa yang mendengar ini tiba-tiba tertawa histeris dan menatap tajam keenam ksatria didepanya

Dan dengan tatapan sinis ia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat keenamnya merinding tak henti

"Oh~ tentu kau akan menemukanya….sebelum aku menggantung kepala kalian sebagai pajangan dialtar utama ini!"

* * *

_**Sementara itu **_

"ACHOO!" Bersin laki-laki berwajah putih tampan itu sambil dengan sesegera memegang cup Americano hangatnya itu

"kau tak apa-apa N?" Tanya salah satu kawan manusianya bernama "Kwangmin" yang melihatnya dengan khawatir , N hanya menganguk pelan dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil

"aku tak apa-apa , hmm bagaimana kalau kita kembali saja ke kelas? Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran music lagi…lagipula… aku merasa…

_**Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi bila aku diam diluar terlalu lama…"**_


	2. First Shock

_**First Shock : The Brightest Guardian and the sesaeng fans look alike**_

_**a/n : thanks for the omg reviews and love for the story~ oh gosh , you guys now how to make me happy aren't u? thank you shoo much for making misplaced prince as your fave story and like it so far , btw untuk reader yang tak tahu siapa itu N , N itu adalah satu member VIXX (boyband korea) dan kebetulan juga leader dari VIXX , lagu mereka yang populer sih setahu saya "super hero" "rock your body" dan kenapa saya munculin VIXX disini mungkin alasanya karena Salah satu MV mereka yang ngeliatin mereka terbang diroket dan kayak berada diplanet lain XD untuk saat ini saya belum mau munculin N lebih banyak karena kita akan Fokus pada SUHO x BAP x Kai X EXO-M so stay tune~!**_

"suho hyeong apa kau yakin kau akan menerima pekerjaan sebagai MC music bank?" Tanya sehoon dengan ekspresi serius yang membuat member tertua itu tertawa

"tentu , aku yakin aku dapat melakukan yang terbaik , apalagi untuk EXO ! " jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang yang entah kenapa membuat hati sang maknae berdagdigdug kencang

"ta-tapi hyeong aku-"

"sehoon…percayalah…aku dapat melakukan yang terbaik…!"

Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan 1 minggu yang lalu….

* * *

" Daehyun apa kau sudah check semuanya?"

"Hmm..biar ku lihat …. tali rapia , tape recorder , beberapa alat aneh yang mereka sebut dengan Iphone , Navigator , mobil dan laptop serta benda bundar mengkilat dengan tulisan girls generation didepanya…" jelas daehyun sambil menatap yongguk dengan ekspresi monotonya , yongguk yang melihat benda mengkilap itu yang sebenarnya adalah Album The Boys GG pun segera menoleh kearah ke empat kawanya yang lain dengan tatapan yang seram

"Siapa yang membeli sampah bulat dengan 9 gambar cantik didepanya ?! katakan siapa yang berani membeli sampah dan semua benda asing ini dengan Kartu kreditku?! " teriaknya frustasi yang membuat semuanya yang membuat ketiga blonde yang lain menunjuk himchan yang panic

"Mwo? Choyo? Me? Atashi? Wo? " tanyanya sedikit lebay mencoba untuk berpura-pura tak berdosa didepan general killer bang yong guk

Yongguk yang kini dapat membaca jelas ekspresinya layaknya buku kosong langsung tersenyum menyeringai dan berajalan kearahnya

"Komandan .Chan…"

"ya?"

"beritahu aku apa misi kita datang kesini…"

"um..untuk menemukan….pangeran N?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi didunia dengan semua barang besar ini dan tagihan kartu kredit ku?!" teriak yongguk yang membuat semuanya kaget

"uh..maafkan ketidak sopananku jendral ..tapi aku rasa semua hal yang dibeli oleh komandan Himchan akan benar-benar bermanfaat pada misi kita" jelas yongjae yang membuat yongguk mengkerutkan alisnya kebingungan

"care to elaborate?"

"biar aku jelaskan hal ini…" pekik salah satu suara yang terkesan robotic dan monoton zelo yang dengan antusiasnya segera memperlihatkan tayangan kecil dihologram tanganya

"Bumi adalah dunia yang penuh dan hal-hal hijau tetapi dibalik keindahan hijau exoticnya , bumi penuh dengan teknologi yang bahkan bisa dibilang canggih dan dapat menyaingi teknologi planet mato.."

"aku mengerti tapi..apa CD ini juga salah satu dari teknologi canggih itu?" Tanya yongguk kesal yang membuat semua member menoleh kearah himchan

"um…guys...come on!" keluh himchan yang mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan setiap member , zelo yang mengidentifikasi object di tangan yongguk pun menganguk

"betul semuanya kecuali hal kecil itu…" bisiknya pelan yang membuat yongguk memelototi komandanya itu

"kau tahu himchan bila kau bukan anak dari menteri dimato mungkin hari ini aku sudah memanggangmu disalah satu alat pemanggang terpanas dimato…"

* * *

"Hyeong kau terlihat um…."

"Um…fantastic..?"

"tidak…sesuatu yang lebih terkesan ironi…"

"…..menyedihkan?"

"tidak-tidak bukan itu…sedikit sengsara dari itu…"

"nervous setengah mati ?"

"itu dia yang aku maksud hyeong!"

"D.O! Jangan biarkan chanyeol mendapatkan pizza lagi untuk hari ini!" teriak suho kesal yang membuat bibir chanyeol menganga lebar bersiap untuk mengeluh 100 kata

"Tapi Hyeong aku-"

"Aye Aye Leader! I got it!" sahut kyungsoo antusias yang menatap chanyeol dengan aura menyeramkan

"ta-tapi hyeong-"

"salahmu juga menggangu suho hyeong yang ketakutan setengah mati , kau tahu kan bahwa seminggu ini dia berlatih habis-habisan untuk menjadi MC pada hari ini?" goda kai yang tiba –tiba datang dan memeluk suho dari belakang

"Gah! Kim jong in lepaskan aku atau kau akan-"

"aku akan apa? Hmm?" Tanyanya lagi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah suho yang sudah terlihat merah layaknya strawberry

"a-a-aku-"

Kai segera memotongnya dan mencium kening suho dan tersenyum

"kau dapat melakukanya…aku percaya padamu.."

Dan dengan itu seluruh member exo-k melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget kyungsoo O.O sembari meneriakan

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

* * *

"apa kau yakin disini tempat..um..seseorang yang terlihat seperti alien itu ..uh…ada nona?" Tanya jongup pelan yang membuat salah satu gadis yang membawa papan bertuliskan EXO-K daebak itu tersipu malu

"u-uh..be-betul..mereka akan tampil di music bank hari ini.." jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh kearah B.A.P sama sekali

"ah , lalu dapatkah kau member i tahuku saat mereka tampil?" Tanya yongguk yang kini terlihat bahagia dan lega

"te-tentu…aku akan memberitahukanya padamu….kau tak perlu khawatir..o-o-oppa!" teriak gadis itu yang membuatnya memperoleh tatapan aneh dari keenam pasang mata didepanya

"Oppa?"

Kali ini suho dapat tersenyum dengan lebar!

Bagaimana tidak ? semuanya tampak begitu lancar saat ia berbicara didepan puluhan orang dengan banner yang terpampang di tangan fans-fans itu

Suho tak menyangka bahwa kecupan Kai akan memberikanya banyak keberanian

Dan hal itu membuat suho merasa lebih percaya diri pada kemampuanya..

_**Aku harus berterimakasih pada jong in….**_pikirnya dalam hati sambil tetap tersenyum didepan 6 kamera yang meliputnya but little did he know

Hari ini adalah moment terakhirnya untuk mengatakan sepatah terimakasih pada kai…

* * *

"itu! itu dia! Dia salah satu dari artist berkonsep alien!" teriak gadis yang sedaritadi membantu B.A.P , yonggukpun memfokuskan pandanganya pada laki-laki berwajah cantik itu

"Pssh… Daehyun gunakan kekuatan telepathy mu , apa dia benar-benar pangeran N?" Tanya Yongguk sepelan mungkin

"Hmm…aku tak yakin tetapi 75% dari energynya terlihat berbeda dari beberapa manusia yang kita temui …tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan aura positif dan …kebahagiaan…"

"kebahagian kau bilang? YAH! Kerja yang benar apa kau yakin dia orangnya..?" Tanya yongguk lagi sedikit frustasi dengan kelakuan satu membernya yang terwaras

"hanya itu yang dapat aku katakan..tetapi bukankah kita masih mempunyai satu hal lagi yang harus dipastikan?"

"hmm? Apa itu?" Tanya jong up yang segera melihat daehyun dengan sebercak harapan , ke 4 anggota yang lainpun segera menoleh dengan perhatian penuh , menunggu jawaban dari mulutnya

"suara yang terdengar indah …. Atau dalam kata lain…the voice of angel…"

* * *

"Suho kerja yang bagus!" sahut kai dan D.O yang tersenyum kearahnya

"terimakasih…ini…ini semua berkat kalian…dan kau…kai.." serunya yang membuat D.O tertawa dan menepuk kedua pundak kawanya itu

"aish..you guys..aku akan meninggalkan kalian…so..ahem..have fun!" bisiknya sambil segera meninggalkan suho dan kai yang menatap satu sama lain. Kai yang menyadari tatapan suho yang seperti meneriakan 'peluklah aku' hanya bisa tersenyum dan segera memeluknya

"kai-"

"ssh…kau tak perlu berbicara..aku sudah tahu…jadi..

_Sama-sama…dan aku mencintaimu juga…Joonmyeon…"_

* * *

_Careless  
Careless  
Shoot anonymous  
Anonymous  
Heartless  
Mindless  
No one who care about me_

"kyaaaa! Oh ya tuhan oppa! Mereka sudah tampil! Exo! Itu mereka!" teriak gadis disebelah yongguk

"mereka siapa?"

"EXO! Bukankah kalian mencari mereka? Grup dengan konsep alienatickan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatap ke-enam member dengan tatapan aneh

"Tapi aku Cuma mencari satu-"

"ah? Begitukah? Lalu dapatkah kau memberi tahuku member mana yang mempunyai suara terindah seperti malaikat?" Tanya daehyun yang memotong perkataan marah yongguk yang membuat si gadis terlihat lebih rileks dan berhenti menatap mereka semua dengan takut

"a-ah..y-yang itu oppa…yang itu…" tunjuk sang gadis kepada salah satu member yang mereka lihat tadi mereka pun menunggu moment saat laki-laki itu berhenti di tengah dan memulai menyanyikan sepatah lirik yang membuat semua member B.A.P terdiam

_Sarme heorakdoen chukbokbadeun naldeure gamsahago  
Maeil saeroun inyeondeureul mandeulgo_

"Su-suara itu…!" desih yongguk yang kini terjongkok lemas

"itu…!" bisik jongup yang meneteskan airmata

"affirmative…dia…target…kita….." jawab zelo dengan semi roboticnya

"Hmm….sudah kubilangkan…dia penuh dengan energy positive!" bangga daehyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"Akhirnya kita menemukanya juga…akhirnya aku bisa kembali dan menikmati hidup indahku dimato!" pekik himchan bahagia

"….dia …..dia sangat indah..apakah pisauku ini dapat membuatnya lebih indah?" Tanya yongjae dengan ekspresi menyeramkan yang membuat ke 5 member yang lain mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka dan meneriakan tidak secara bersamaan

Gadis yang membantu mereka hanya memberikan mereka tatapan aneh sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah ke-enam oppa barunya itu

"weird oppa~"


End file.
